Talk:Locations/@comment-125.214.49.29-20190209122959
I copy this from Atchod on reddit and add some Here are secret locations i stumbled on while playing Mini DayZ , Downed Military Helicopters and Hummers have a set number of them spawning in each island , if you find a radio you can use it to locate them , helicopters will be in forest areas , hummers can be on the roads that are following vertical axis and near factories , also in military compounds . They spawn items only once and wont respawn if you revisit later . Those little white bunkers spawn in forests like Deer Stands just they are much more rare , and can spawn in couples , if you find 2 of them near each other it might be a good place to build your camp because they can spawn you military equipment every day Berry Gardens are not just RNG berries that happened to spawn in one place , they are a location itself and will respawn plenty of berries every day , great place to build a tent , stacking 5 Cranberries is best food water you can have in one item slot , and cloudberries helps a lot with regeneration . ( currently i am not sure if berry garden is one of those secret locations that can spawn once per map or not , i am yet to find a berry garden and another secret location in one map ) Other 6 Locations are : Abandoned Car - Might have Nuko Cola Abandoned Shack ( Shack , Car , Deer Tower ) - can have basic supplies , some low grade weapons and ammo . Radio Tower - Warehouse can have supplies such as Duct Tape , Batteries , Flares , Wood Piles and there might be a Radio outside which when charged can locate downed military vehicles Abandoned Tank - Can have Military Supplies such as guns , ammo , grenades and other gear Destroyed Campsite - Usually has some backpacks and other basic supplies , might have some low grade gun or ammo . Secret Military Compound ( Two Military Tents ) - Can have 2 tents full of military supplies , military guns and ammo . These locations will spawn once per map and only one of them , so currently in one playtrough you can find only 3 of them , they might be empty and have no items , or they might have plenty of loot there its random . You can find all of them in forest areas and they never are next to towns , map edges or roads so if you are looking for one check the forest areas that are surrounded by other forests and lakes , makes it easier to find them . None of these respawn with their original loot but Military Tents will respawn daily same as other such tents and they can give you plenty of ammo and handguns if you build your tent near them . Warehouse near radio Tower can have plenty of loot first time you visit it but later it will work as a normal warehouse and can spawn you some prety useful stuff like Hatchet , Barbed Wires and Seeds . Cars found in these locations respawn few times a day and can give you some free items but in general Deer Stands are better than Cars , so i would not build my tent near destroyed campsite for example , because all it has are 2 respawning cars . If you find such location on 3rd island you should consider building your tent near it so you can use it as natural defense and have some items spawning for you daily . Overall Military Compound with 2 Military Tents is the best location to build your camp around , those 2 tents will spawn you handguns and ammo from time to time , other great option is if you come across two white bunkers near each other they spawn even better loot than military tents but finding two of them close to each other is very uncommon . some more added later from the time he post this is: a castle with a sword. a tower with a knigh helmet and on the few update they said they added 3 more secret location but i i havent seen them yet hope some one add this with picture :)